


We’ve got to raise a little hell

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Addams Family References, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor goes as Gomez Addams to the faculty Halloween party and ends up finding her Morticia.





	We’ve got to raise a little hell

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's february and nowhere near Halloween but I had this idea so I am running with it. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy.

Doctor Jane Smith loved Halloween. She loved the costumes, dressing up, the spookiness of the season, the candy and the joy in the children’s faces. What she didn’t love, however, were the departmental parties. She loved parties, don’t get me wrong but somehow she was always dragged to her work’s parties by her friends. This time Yaz had been the one to deceive her. The young adjunct teacher had told her that they could coordinate costumes and that made the Doctor fall to her plan. They had decided on going as Gomez and Morticia, mainly because the Doctor really wanted to wear a suit and Yaz had the dark hair to pull off a Morticia look. 

The Doctor had gone all out, even going as far as temporarily dying her hair black. She put on her black and white pinstriped double breasted and perfectly fitted suit, white button up, black oxford shiny shoes and burgundy tie, topping it off with a black cane. She slicked her hair back with gel and painted a tiny mustache on her face, winking at her reflection in the mirror before she left her house.

The parties from Luna University should be professional but they usually ended up being wild, since they always had new faculty and alumni amongst their midst. Jane usually went for an hour and left before things got too rowdy, but this night she knew Yaz would make her stay. The girl had joined the faculty a few months earlier and they had become fast friends, since they usually had classes in the same turns and were able to hang out in between. The girl kept Jane young and hip, or at least that was what she told herself to justify being friends with such a young woman. 

When Jane entered the venue it was already packed with people in different costumes, so it took a while to find her friend in the crowd. When she finally found Yaz, she gasped. The woman didn’t wait a second before marching there, where Yaz was chatting with Graham and Ryan. 

“Yaz!” The Doctor exclaimed as she was nearing close. Yaz startled and turned around slowly with a nervous grin, muttering an “oops” under her breath. “Why aren’t you in the costume we agreed on?” 

Yaz was wearing a cop costume that looked cheap but somehow wasn’t the “sexy” kind that was usually the only type that Halloween stores sold. Ryan beside her was wearing an amazingly built Batman the Dark Knight Rises costume and Graham was wearing an Elvis costume that made the Doctor do a double take before she confronted Yaz. 

“Sorry, Doctor.” She winced. Jane hated her name so her friends usually called her by her title, since mostly everybody did the same. “I had everything ready but then I stained my dress and have to buy this costume in a hurry.” 

“What could have possibly stained a black dress?” The Doctor asked. 

“Bleach.” Yaz shrugged. 

“Yes, that does the trick.” The Doctor sighed. “Great, I look like a knobhead now.”

“Oh, no, Doc!” Graham comforted her by patting her shoulder. “You look amazing.” 

“But now I’m a Gomez without a Morticia, that doesn’t work.” She almost pouted. “A Gomez always have a Morticia. They don’t work well as a costume individually.” 

“I am about to prove you wrong.” Ryan said as he grabbed the Doctor’s chin and turned her head sideways so she could look straight to the entrance. 

The vision she had made Jane’s jaw hang open as she watched the most beautiful woman enter the party. The woman was dressed as Morticia, so her dress was black and dragged to the ground with long sleeves but her cleavage was much deeper. She was wearing heels but she wasn’t that tall, although she was taller than Jane. Her black hair was straight and long, reaching the middle of her back and she was wearing Morticia’s signature makeup with red lips and dark eye shadow that only served to bring out her deep emerald eyes. The sight of her made Jane loose her breath. “Who is she?” She asked, breathless. 

“The new archeology teacher.” Ryan sufficed. 

“She works in different times than yours, that’s why you don’t know her.” Graham said.

“Aren’t you glad I dragged you into this party?” Yaz said smiling and the Doctor refrained from glaring at her since she had her eyes locked on the woman that was now making her way to the bar. “You have to go talk to her!” That statement was what made her drag her eyes from the woman and look at her friend again, like she had grown another head. 

“Why would you say something like that?” She whispered frantically, like just the thought would alert the woman that they were talking about her. 

“Of course you have to go talk to her.’ Graham encouraged. “You two are wearing a couple’s costume by coincidence. If not, this is a great ice-breaker.” 

“Yeah, and you’re completely drooling over her.” This time Jane did glare at someone, that someone being Ryan. 

“It’s a meet-cute!” Yaz exclaimed. “Go talk to her!” 

“She might have a Gomez that is just late.” The Doctor said, sighing. 

“Doctor, do you think if that woman had a Gomez lying around they would let her make her entrance alone?” Graham raised an eyebrow. The Doctor shook her head. “I thought not.” 

“Maybe she’s not even into girls.” She said. 

“Oh, she’s into girls alright.” Yaz said and they all looked at her, making her blush. “I had to fill in for a teacher and met her in the hallway. She’s very flirtatious. There’s no chance in hell that she’s straight.”

“You should go for it, Doctor.” Ryan said. “If it doesn’t work, we’ll be here for you.” 

“Very encouraging, Ryan. Thank you very much.” The Doctor huffed. Then she inhaled for a moment, straightening her shoulders and exhaled so she could gather the little bit of courage she had. “Ok, I’ll go.” She decided and they cheered, patting her shoulders. She just huffed again and set off to were the woman was, still at the bar nursing a glass of red wine. During her path, Jane tried to think about a fitting Gomez line to say to the woman since the character loved to flirt with his wife. As she reached her, the first line that came to her head was:

“When we’re together darling, every night is Halloween.” She tried to say with a flirtatious tone but was sure she had failed completely. Nonetheless the woman turned around, smirking at her and held out her hand, palm turned down. 

The Doctor had no option but to kiss her hand, just like Gomez did. But she refrained from keep kissing along her arm since they barely knew each other, no matter how much she would like to keep going. 

“I was wondering when you were going to come here.” She had a raspy sexy voice that was sure to make the Doctor melt. “I saw you staring.” She winked and the Doctor blushed. 

“Well, I couldn’t help it, Gomez always stares at his Morticia.” She said and the woman chuckled. 

“Smooth Gomez.” She said. “Why are you dressed as Gomez anyways? A Morticia costume works well alone, yours doesn’t.” 

“My friend was supposed to be my Morticia, but she stained her dress at the last minute and didn’t told me.” She shrugged. 

“Well, lucky me then. I have a Gomez all to myself and a gorgeous one at that.” She smiled as she watched the Doctor blush furiously. 

“I’m Doctor Jane Smith.” She muttered. “You can call me Doctor, though.” River raised her perfectly made eyebrow at that. “Oh, it isn’t a pretentious thing, I just don’t like my name, so Doctor is kind of my nickname around here.” River seemed to accept this explanation, causing the Doctor to release her breath. 

“I’m Doctor River Song.” She said. “So, you’re the famous Doctor, huh? I had imagined the legendary character to be a sixty year old white haired Scotsman for some reason.” 

“Oh yeah, I used to be a lot taller.” The Doctor joked and River laughed. “No, just old, blonde, little Yorkshire me I’m afraid.” She smiled. “I wasn’t aware that I had reached such legend status.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah, my first week here you were all people were talking about,” River whispered, like she was telling a great secret. “Apparently there was an incident with an explosion?” 

The Doctor blushed again. “Mild explosion.” 

“Didn’t it blew up the entire west wing of the engineering building?” 

The Doctor went to refute the accusations but they were entirely true, so she merely sighed. “Yes.” 

River laughed. “How?” 

“Well, it all started the night before, I hadn’t slept well and…” 

The Doctor and River kept talking the whole night without even noticing the time passing and the people coming and going. They kept each other engaged in personal stories, historical theories and a lot of academic thesis. By the end of the night the Doctor was in love. She was in love with River’s smiles and her little laughs and flirtatious smirks. She loved how River called her “sweetie” instead of Doctor because she told her that she felt silly calling someone by their title. She loved her humor, her sarcasm and how she seemed to not tolerate bullshit from anybody. Just like Gomez had completely fallen in love with Morticia right away from the moment he saw her, the Doctor felt herself in the same predicament. 

“Ugh, my head is pounding.” River muttered and the Doctor looked at her in concern. 

“Do you think it’s the drinks?” She asked as she eyed River’s bourbon. River snorted. 

“Please, I’m not even buzzed.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s the wig.” 

“Oh.” The Doctor blinked. “I didn’t even knew it was a wig.” 

“A good lace front wig will have that effect I hope.” She winked as she started to take pins out of her hair. It was fascinating to watch. Finally she managed to take the wig off, revealing her wig cap. She took it off too and soon the Doctor was staring at the woman’s real hair. A full head of blonde and curly hair that suited her well and somehow made her appear even more alluring. The Doctor could feel a blush working its way up her chest and settling on her cheeks. “I’m sorry the Morticia illusion is over.” River said as she ruffled her hair, trying to give her hair more volume. 

 

“I think the real River is better.” The Doctor whispered sincerely and this time it was River who blushed. “Although I have no idea how you hid that much hair under there.” She pointed at the discarded wig, causing River to laugh freely, throwing her head back. 

“Wig is bigger on the inside.” She winked and the Doctor shook her head as she laughed. 

“You should patent it.” She said. “Might make a fortune out of it.” 

“No, people aren’t ready yet to such outstanding technology.”

“Maybe in a few years.” The Doctor said smiling at her. 

“Maybe.” She said, smiling back. “You know, I wasn’t expecting to find my husband when I came to this party.”

The Doctor could feel her heart beating faster. “How do you feel about it now?”

“Pretty good.” She smirked. “Could do with a lot more kissing, though.” She winked and the Doctor blushed, making her laugh. “If you want of course.” 

The Doctor couldn’t speak, so she just nodded frantically. River smirked, before pulling the Doctor’s by her suit’s lapels and closing the distance between their lips. They kissed so passionately that it would put the real Morticia and Gomez to shame. The Doctor buried her hand on River’s soft hair while she could feel River’s pressing against her waist. They kissed for a while, neither ready to part and only breaking their kiss when their breaths shortened. They pressed their foreheads together and sighed in unison. 

“Wonderful kiss, mon cheri.” River whispered against her lips with a smirk. 

“Stop torturing me and kiss me again, cara mia.” The Doctor whispered back. 

“I do love torturing you.” She giggled. “But I love kissing you more.” 

With that she leaned in and kissed the Doctor again, sealing their fate as wife and wife in a near future.


End file.
